Rage
by mcdinh
Summary: By the time she received the news about her mother's death, Estela made it her goal to avenge her, no matter the cost. Unfortunately, it turns out that the greatest enemy she has to face was the anger inside her.


**Author's Notes: Alright, I decided to do Estela's backstory for the Choices Creates #36 theme, "Non-MC's Past". Again, hosted by** dopecatcollins **and** brittney-beaumont . **Basically, this describes her days during her training after Estela received the news about her mother's death.**

 **By the way, I'm making it my goal to do all the ES love interests' backstories, so that'll mean I'll probably post the ones for Sean's and Jake's soon…assuming I can submit them to Choices Creates on time.**

 **Rated: T…I guess?**

 **Choices Book: Endless Summer**

 **Character Introduced: Estela Montoya**

 **Summary: By the time she received the news about her mother's death, Estela made it her goal to avenge her, no matter the cost. Unfortunately, it turns out that the greatest enemy she has to face was the anger inside her.**

 **Rage**

"Hrngh!"

Baring her teeth through the harshness of her training, sixteen-year-old Estela kept countering her uncle's combat skills against her, desperately trying to pinpoint his weak spots. This training appeared to be harsher than her previous ones, but she treated it no less different. No matter the circumstances, the young assassin would always view this as if it were a real battlefield to the point where her life depends on it. To top all of that, she only has one goal in mind.

Revenge on her mother's killer.

Ever since she received the letter from the Rourke International informing her mother's death, Estela was completely devastated. She immediately locked herself in her room and cried for her mother's passing. Later, that sorrow turned into rage. She knew Everett Rourke has something to do with Olivia Montoya's death, so she vowed to get revenge on him for taking away the most wonderful woman she ever loved.

Her uncle, Nicolas Montoya, advised her against it for some reason, but he eventually agreed to help Estela out by doing two things; gathering pieces of information about the C.E.O of the Rourke International and helping Estela enhance her combat and weapon skills in case such tactics are necessary to break into the building. It wasn't easy for either of them since they have to constantly be on guard and obtaining such resource about a billionaire company is so scarce in San Trobida, Colombia. But despite that, the young assassin refuses to give in just as long as she is still breathing.

However, there were times when Estela began to deteriorate during her training. Nicolas noticed that, giving his a niece a disappointed look on his face. In a few seconds, the brunette launched her attack to the opening right below his abs, but the older man swiftly managed to block her moves, grabbed her by the wrist, and twisted it right behind her backs, causing Estela to grunt in pain and forced herself on her knee.

Her uncle still kept his grip on her arm and started whispering to her in Spanish.

 _"Why are you in pain?"_ he asked his niece.

 _"Because you're stronger than me!"_ Estela spatted.

Nicolas shook his head and let go of her. As she glanced up at her uncle, defeated, while rubbing her sore wrist, Nicolas answered "No. It's because you're blinded by rage. There's no way you'll succeed if you continue to fight with such hatred."

Estela could only stare at her uncle, irritated and perplexed by his words at the time like this. She knew that he was against this plan from the first place, and it angered her because she thought her mother's death, who is also his sister, didn't affect him at all. Sure, they don't agree with each other on many things, but at the very least, Nicolas still cares about Olivia. Or so Estela thought. No, he wouldn't understand this. He wouldn't understand why she was doing this.

The young assassin got up and silently head back to the cabin, fuming in anger. Her uncle glanced at his niece in concerned. He knew Estela didn't like this, but he was against her idea of such revenge because it was his sister's wish to protect her daughter from such a dangerous place. Although she knew the risk of working at the mysterious island, Olivia left him and Estela for the job opportunity at Rourke International so that she can support them and perhaps create a better place in this world for them. Most of all, she wanted to give her daughter a peaceful life she deserved, a life where she doesn't have to worry about all the hardships they have to endure in the country they lived in.

Unfortunately for him, Estela inherited her mother's pride and stubbornness. Once her mind is set on something, she chooses not to go back. Nicolas eventually to help out his niece with her plan…but only to help see the better light of her away by giving her the benefit of doubt. His only fear will be when the rage inside her will eventually destroy her, and that there will be no way for Estela to turn that around. But whether or not she'll be able to go through this, he hoped that his niece will come to understanding all of that someday.

* * *

Back at her room, Estela glanced at the letter that she received a year ago from the Rourke International that her mother died in a freak 'accident' and that they were sorry for her loss.

Yeah, right. Accident her ass. The assassin knew there was no accident causing her mother's death, and everything else they wrote in this letter are nothing but bull.

The brunette crumbled the paper and angrily threw it across the room. She then took the one that she received from her mother a week before her death, the one that has the dragon seal every time the latter wrote to her. As she read it slowly, Estela has a solemn expression on her face.

 _Dearest Estela,_

 _How are you doing,_ mija _? Are you still in good health? Is everything okay with your uncle? He's not sending you to more of those missions, is he? I know things are different since I'm not with you back_ at _San Trobida. There isn't a day I haven't thought about you, wondering if you're handling rough life back at home. But I promise that things will be better. And there will be_ time _where I can get you and your uncle out of the there and live_ in _a more peaceful life. Just know, that I will always love you, no matter what. My beloved daughter. My little star._

 _With love,_

 _Your Mother._

A single tear rolled from Estela's eyes as she clutched her letter to her chests. All she can remember now was her mother's warm scent when she embraced her daughter for the last time and hearing the words 'I love you' before leaving to La Huerta. And now she wouldn't be able to see her in this part of the world ever again. Her mother didn't deserve this. Estela wouldn't let her mother's killer get away with this. That's why she has to do this. No matter how much blood she has to have in her hands.


End file.
